


Still

by Auroraxx8807



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroraxx8807/pseuds/Auroraxx8807
Summary: A very alternative future in which you meet Kim Jongin's son.





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first nor second language.  
> I apologize for any grammatical error.
> 
> Enjoy!

There was a comfortable silence in street. It had stopped raining not quite long time ago and I could feel pleasing scent of rain, Rainbow scattering in the sky and puffy clouds nowhere to be seen.

It was me, alone, walking idly with no particular destiny while wisphering my favorite song on my lips. My hair was swaying around by the breeze and I was taking my steps rhythmically, thinking about...well nothing and everything.

I saw an empty bench in a very empty park which was not moisted even after 1 fine hour of raining because of the sturdy tree behind it, opposing a small but colorful playground. I took my seat, taking out my phone and scrolling through some random news. I was feeling like to eat chocolate but I was on my nth diet so I just pushed the thought of that sweet thing away and continued reading.

Until I heard some vague sounds. it was like a kid laughing and running. Soon the owner of the sound perked his head through the bushes and after some good afforts pulled his whole little body front, running straight toward the slide.

Cute little boy with chubby squishy cheeks smiled at me. I waved my hand and smiled back. Kids are wonderful creatures. There is no pretence in them. Everything they do and say feels real.

"Missy will you play with me?" He said out loud with his delicate voice.

I put my phone back in my pocket and stood up. Kids usually were not interested in me, this little boy seemed to like me though. I went toward him and sat on my hunches

"Of course, are you here alone?" I asked out of curiousity. There was something very familiar in his face that I couldn't put my finger on, it was like I've known him for years.

He shook his head. Then came closer and wisphered in my ear "Daddy lost me, because I ran!" Excitement floating in his voice.

I took his hands in mine "bad boy! Daddy will be worried, should we go and find him?"

He shook his head again "No! He knows where I'll go. He will find me missy. Now will you play with me?"

I narrowed my eyes looking at him. He pouted at me "Noonaaa pleaseeee!!" I couldn't help but fell in his cuteness.

I smiled and nodded "okay let's play. But I am not gonna save you if your daddy gets angry"

He grinned widely _familiar_ "He will not! He is the BEST daddy in world!"

I squished his cheek and took his hand "whatever you say cutie. Let's go then"

We started playing together. And as if his never ending happiness was contagious. I felt so happy. So carefree. Free of responsiblity. Free of any thoughts except games and chocolates.

He waved his hand to me " Hey Noona will you push me? " he sat on a swing. "Of course." I stopped in front of him and pushed the swing slightly. He was laughing happily thanking me, his lips puckering in a very cute way.

I was so immersed in him that didn't see anyone nearing us. Suddenly a hand took the chain and swing came to the halt.

"Daddy!! You found me!" Little boy squeals as he saw the man.

And I saw him.. _Him_... He was...changed..a bit..I could see some grey strands in his hair and he looked just...mature. but still handsome. Very handsome with a beautiful smile..oh dear me that was why little boy's smile was so familiar to me. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my crazy heartbeats. _'You are not a teenager. Get a grip!_ ' He lifted up the boy - _his son_ \- and took him in his arms. Little boy was giggling and talking sweetly in his - _his dad_ \- ears.

"He is naughty. Umm...thank you for taking care of him"

Oh..he was refering to me? I took an unsteady breath and...my eyes met his. I wondered for a second _**"Is it possible that he remembers me?"**_ But I pushed the thought away immediatly. There was no way he remembers me...among all those people ...4 millions of them..or maybe more...but I remember him.. _I still do_...

I tried to act like one normal decent woman. I smiled a bit "No problem. He is very sweet" He put his..son down and took his hand. Then held out his other hand "well nice to meet you miss"

I looked at his hand. My breath was irregular..hell with my crazy heart. _Goddamnit_. Hesitantly I took his hand. His warm hand. _Oh his so warm and manly hand_. My heartbeat was so fast that I feared he would hear it. And when he retreated his hand, I lost all the heat in my body. Like all the dreams and wishes I lost...

"Now say thank you to Noona and let's go"

Little boy grabbed my freezing hand in to his and gave me a pretty smile "Thank you Noona!"

I bent down and look in to his eyes. I could see **_him_** in his eyes...I kissed his soft cheek and pulled him in my arms. I squeezed him maybe a little more. I held him there maybe a little more. I felt _**his**_ gaze on me, curiosity in his eyes. _If you knew what it means to me_...

I backed away and little boy went back to his dad. He waved his hand to me "Goodbye Noona!"

I raised my hand and managed to somehow say goodbye. _Oh no.. I'm not good at goodbyes._

"Daddy say goodbye to Noona!" _**No please...don't...**_

"Goodbye miss" he nodded his head.

I stayed silent. Not nodding, Not saying goodbye, not saying anything.

I just watched them leaving, getting further and further til they were out of my sight.

I sat down on the swing, thinking...thinking about past..about what I felt..what I feel... He was a star..a bright one. I saw him once in a mere tv show. And I just checked his biography for fun. I didn't know how but...my life changed. All of it was _him_. I saw him many times, on stage, singing and dancing passionately, off stage on fanmeetings and fansigns, acting cute and warm toward me. I held his pictures like a treasure. I listened to his voice and cheered happily for him. I prayed for him every single night before I got to sleep. He was my entire world and I loved him. But right now he was not just a star _an idol_ he was a **_father_**.

_"I knew you would be a good father."_  
_"I am happy to see you happy."_  
_"I am glad to see you again...after so many years."_  
_"I remember you still my dear"_  
_"And..I love you **still** "_  
_"My one and only star **Kim Jongin** "_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to share your thoughts with me.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
